wowwikifandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Argent Dawn
| quartermaster = Argent Quartermaster Hasana Argent Quartermaster Lightspark Quartermaster Miranda Breechlock | tabard = ArgentTabard.gif }} Argent Dawn Azeroth'u Burning Legion ve Scourge temsilcilerinin yok etmesini engellemeye odaklanmış yasal ve yararlı bir organizasyondur. Argent Dawn ana kampları Eastern ve Western Plaguelands'de bulunabilir, ayrıca Tirisfal Glades sınırında da küçük bir kampları vardır. Argent Dawn'a saygınlığınızı artırarak meslek tariflerini ve çeşitli tüketim malzemeleri satın alabilirsiniz. Organizasyon Argent Dawn, yerleşim bölgelerine göre kollara ayrılmıştır, her bir kol kendi kıdem ve yapısına sahiptir. Üyeler dışındaki harici kişilerin, organizasyon üyelerinin rütbelerini bilmelerine izin verilmez, böylece liderlik mevkilerinde bulunanlar açık hedef haline gelmemiş olur ve asıl liderin kim olduğu halk tarafından bilinmez. Bu bazen Argent Dawn'ın gizli bir topluluk olduğu sonucunu doğurur. Bununla beraber sürpriz bir şekilde basit bir rütbe yapısı vardır. Belirli bölgelerde direkt olarak gün gün aktiviteleri yöneten bir "Komutan", bir subaylar konseyi ve bir elit Templar grubu üyeliğin gövdesini oluşturur. Templar'lar standart üyelerden daha fazla yetkiye sahip değillerdir fakat oldukça saygı görürler. Örgütün kolları "Işık Kardeşliği'ni (Brotherhood of the Light) içerir. Argent Dawn'ın belirli bir komuta merkezi yoktur fakat Stormwind ve Darnassus da dahil olmak üzere muhtelif büyük şehirlerde kolları vardır. Plaguelands'deki üyelerin büyük çoğunluğu Eastern Plaguelands'in doğu kesiminde uzak bir yerde bulunan Light's Hope Chapel'da çalışmalarını sürdürmektedir, fakat yine büyük bir kısım da Western Plaguelands ve Alterac Mountains sınırındaki sakin bir yerleşim birimi olan Chillwind Camp'ta ikamet eder. Chillwind'deki templarlar yapmak zorunda oldukları çokça işlere sahiptir. Cesur templar ve şövalyeler güneydeki Ogrelerle ve sınırlarındaki undead istilası altında bulunan mezarlıklarla mücadele etmek zorundadırlar. Öyle görünüyor ki Argent Dawn, Forsaken'a karşı güvensizken, sadece Sylvanas'ın organizasyonundan ayrılarak şeytani olmadıklarını kanıtlayanlar, Leonid Barthalomew the Revered gibi, Argent Dawn üyeliğine kabul edildiler. Onlar diğer Horde ırkları gibi görünürler, buna rağmen Tirion Fordring'in nüfuzuna layık olabilmişlerdir. Faaliyetlerinden dolayı Argent Dawn, başt Burning Legion, Scourge ve Twilight's Hammer olmak üzere bir takım güçlü düşmanlar yarattı. Ortak ilgi alanlarına (ve Light's Hope Chapel'deki bir ittifaka) rağmen Argent Dawn ve Scarlet Crusade arasında büyük bir güvensizlik ve karşılıklı nefret vardı — çünkü özellikle Scarlet Crusade kendilerinden olmayan herkesi potansiyel şeytan olarak görüyordu. Askeri Taktikler Plaguelands ve dünyanın diğer bölgelerinde Alliance ve Horde yıkılmış/terk edilmiş gibi görünürken Argent Dawn, Scourge, Burning Legion ve diğer tehditlerin karşısında umudun parlayan bir kalesi gibi durur. Umulanın aksine Argent Dawn, verilmiş yerleşkeleri nadiren koruyarak, çoğunlukla hareket halinde olarak, kalan en küçük yerleri bile vurmaya çalışır. Bu açıkça Gümüş El Şövalyeleri'ne (Knights of the Silver Hand) göre çok daha dobra bir hareket olur. Argent Dawn şövalyeleri ve özgürlük savaşçıları vur-kaç taktiğine, büyü kullanmaya ve arazi bilgilerine güvenerek sayıca az olmalarından kaynaklanan dezavantajı telafi ederler. Her grup, düşmanla ne zaman savaşılacağına veya kaçınılacağına karar veren bir subaya tabidir; eğer grup için büyük bir risk varsa, subay durdurulmak zorunda olan bir tehdit kalmayana kadar çarpışmadan kaçınır. Argent Dawn, kaçınılabilecek hiçbir riske herhangi bir üyesinin girmesini istemez, çünkü kaybedilen her bir kılıç, Scourge'a yeni bir katılım demektir. Argent Dawn bir korkaklar grubu değildir, bundan uzaktır. Onlar kendi canlarını riske atmaya her bir gün hazırdır. Eğer bir Argent Dawn gücü belirli birini veya bir yeri korurken saldırıya uğrarsa, üyeler derhal korunan yerin etrafında defansif bir çember oluşturur ve düşmanı menzilli saldırıyla püskürtmeye çalışır. Eğer herhangi bir düşman yakın dövüş menziline girerse paladinler ve templarlar düşmanı yok etmek için harekete geçerler, sonra da eğer mümkünse çember pozisyonuna geri dönerler. Eğer Argent Dawn birden fazla bölgeyi koruyorsa, duruma göre, bir sıralama yapar ve potansyel olarak bir bölgeyi tamamen terk eder; eğer her iki bölgede de yaşayan kişiler varsa ve buraları korumaya çalışıyorlarsa, Argent Dawn sadece yetecek kadar kişiyi daha az önemli bölgede bulunanlara yardım etmek üzere gönderir. Savaşa girmeden önce, Argent Dawn üniteleri mümkün olan koruyucu büyülerle hazırlık yapar. Rahipler (Priest) büyüye karşı dayanıklılık (Spell Resistance), Kutsal Kelime: Kalkan (Holy Word: Shield) ve Ayı'nın Dayanıklılığı (Bear's Endurance) büyülerini hayatta kalma şanslarını artırmak üzere herkese uygularlar. Paladinler ve templarlar eğer mümkünse kılıçlarını büyü ile kutsarlar; eğer mümkün değilse, hasar verme kabiliyetlerini artıran diğer büyülere odaklanırlar, Boğa'nın Kuvveti (Bull's Strength) gibi. Savaş sırasında her büyücü bir hedefi bağlama kancaları veya diğer büyüler kullanarak yeterince güçlü bir şekilde etkisiz kılar, ta ki düşman grubunun sayısı oldukça azaltılabilsin. Bundan sonra grup, ateş güçlerini düşman büyücülerine odaklar (eğer uygulanabilirse), bunu yaparken de en güçlüden en zayıfa doğru hareket ederler. Eğer bir Undead grubu ile savaşılıyorsa, bir rahip iyileştirme yağmurunu (Healing Rain) sürdürür. Akıllı düşmanlarla savaşırken, Argent Dawn grupları ilk olarak düşman liderlerine odaklanırlar, güçlü kabiliyetlerini (Kutsal Vuruş (Holy Strike) ve yüksek seviyeli büyüler) kullanarak hedefi çabucak yok ederler, sonra da zorunlu olursa düşman önünden geri çekilirler. Üyelik Argent Dawn her ırktan ve meslekten kişileri, dünyadaki şeytaniliğin karşısında oldukları sürece, üyeliğe kabul eder. Organizasyon, üyelerini İttifak (Alliance) ve Güruh'un (Horde) her ikisinden de tanzim eder, fakat eşit olarak değil. Bununla beraber özgürce İttifak'ın tarafını tutar. Kutsal Işık (Holy Light) üzerindeki odak organizasyonu İttifak'ın gözünde daha ilgi çekici yapar, özellikle de Gümüş El Kilisesi (Church of Silver Hand) ile bir geçmişi olan kişilerce. Magi ayrıca destek sağlar ve bazen -aynı hedefleri olduğu sürece- Argent Dawn'a katılır. Güruh'un Argent Dawn ile sağlıklı bir ilişkisi vardır, fakat grubun aktivitelerine bilfiil sponsor olarak hizmet etmez. Daha ziyade, Güruh (başta Forsaken) Argent Dawn birliklerine asker takviyesi yapar ve sadece gerekli gördüğü zamanlarda birlikte çalışır (yani çoğu durumda). Onlar üyelerini dikkatle korurlar, bununla beraber, bu sonuca bağlanmamış askere alma politikası yanlış yola götürebilir. Potansiyel üyelerin büyük çoğunluğunun, aday olmak için, savaş becerilerini kanıtlamak adına, yenilgiye uğratılan yaratıklardan "Scourgestone" toplamak için küçük büyülü nesneler kullanmaları gerekmektedir. Üyelerin ayrıca Işık'ın (Light) kendi takipçileri olmasalar bile, Işık'ın (Light) iyi ahlak ve faziletlerini desteklemeleri beklenir. Üyelerin özellikle halk arasında yaptıkları ve söyledikleri sözler ile ilgili çok titiz olabilirler. Argent Dawn üyeleri sıklıkla grubun amacına yardım etmek üzere strateji değiştirirler: bazıları Undeadlere karşı ittifak kurar; diğerleri direkt savaşır; bazıları şeytanlar ve ölüler üzerinde büyük etkiler bırakacak şekilde savaşmak için yeni büyü formları veya simya çalışır. Argent Dawn, Kutsal Işık'ı (Holy Light) yeni büyüler için kullanmanın görülmemiş yollarını dikkate alırlar, fakat bu Kutsal Işık Kilisesi'nin (Church of the Holy Light) çoğu geleneksel üyesinin nefretini kazandırır. Gümüş El Şövalyeleri ve Kilise'nin genç üyeleri, Argent Dawn'ın gençliğe yakışırlığını cazip bulur, organizasyon eski (belki de modası geçmiş) geleneklerden daha az sıkıntı verici göründüğü müddetçe. Argent Dawn tümüyle, görülmemiş bir gençlik gibidir, bazı liderler olmaları gerektiğinden daha genç görünürler. Şövalyelerden ayrı olarak, Argent Dawn üyeleri ayrıca önceleri (ve şimdi) Kirin Tor üyesi sayılırlar. Ana şehirleri olan Dalaran, Scourge tarafından vurulduğunda, Kirin Tor'dan bir çok kişi karşı atak yapmayı diledi. Ayrıca her iki grup da kendi büyüsel araştırmalarında ortak bir zemin buldular. Tarihçe Scarlet Highlord Alexandros Mograine'in ölümünden sonra, yozlaşmadan bahseden (daha sonra bunun için öldürüldü) High Inquisitor Fairbanks yüzünden bazı üyelere Scarlet Crusade'in yozlaşması gayet açık şekilde belirginleşmişti. Bu üyeler kendi rütbelerini sökerek Scarlet Crusade'den ayrıldılar ve Azeroth'u eski gruplarının kör partizanlıklarının onayı olmadan Scourge tehdidinden korumak için Argent Dawn'ı kurdular. Crusade ile aynı amaçları paylaşırken, Argent Dawn kendi rütbelerini/yetkilerini İnsanlar'ın (Human) yanı sıra sadece İttifak ırklarına değil, ayrıca Güruh üyelerine ve hatta Forsaken üyelerine bile açtı (fakat sadece kendilerinin iyi olduğunu kanıtlayanlara ve önceki organizasyonlarından ayrılanlara). Kendi hislerini analiz ve kibarlık konusunda oldukça dikkatliydiler ve Scourge'u araştırma ve onlarla nasıl savaşılacağı üzerinde çok dururlardı. Zamanla Argent Dawn içinde değişik bir grup yetişti. Argent Dawn'ın bir alt grubu olan Işık Kardeşliği (Brotherhood of the Light), Argent Dawn ve Scarlet Crusade arasındaki ilişkiyi büyüyen geçimsizlikten korumaya çalıştı. Nüfuzuna Rağmen Argent Dawn, Scarlet Crusade'in insan gücüne sahip değildi ve Scourge karşısında tek başına ayakta kalacak kadar güçlü değildi. Şimdilerde Argent Dawn ve Scarlet Crusade, Plaguelands içinde Kel'Thuzad'ın güçlerine karşı koymaya odaklı olarak kuvvetlerini birleştirmiş gergin, huzursuz bir ittifak oluşturdular. However, corruption looms within the ranks of the Brotherhood: when a player has looted The Phylactery of Kel'Thuzad from Naxxramas, he is able to turn it in to Father Inigo Montoy, a member of the Brotherhood, in Light's Hope Chapel, who then promises to deliver it to the Argent Dawn in order to ensure the final death of the Lich Lord. As it later turns out, the phylactery has never reached its destination — so either Father Montoy or a powerful individual within the Argent Dawn is following a darker scheme ... or even secretly working for the Scourge. Azeroth'daki Varlığı One can find most of the Argent Dawn in the northern parts of the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor, addressing the specific threats of the Scourge and the Burning Legion, respectively. In the Eastern Kingdoms, they are present mainly in the Eastern Plaguelands. Their influence in the southern part of the Western Plaguelands is also significant, as they attempt to rout the undead from near Uther’s Tomb, Caer Darrow, and Andorhal. Their main headquarters (or at least their most stable) is located in Darnassus. Azeroth'un her bir tarafında Argent Dawn karakolları bulunur, bunlardan bazıları: * Light's Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands içlerinde bulunur. (Oyuncular için Neutral (Horde ve Alliance) questleri buradan alınabilir). Ayrıca Işık Kardeşliği (Brotherhood of the Light) olarak bilinen Argent Dawn grubu burada ikamet eder. ** Argent Dawn ayrıca Eastern Plaguelands içinde bulunan Blackwood Lake kenarında küçük bir kampı da muhafaza eder. * Western Plaguelands içinde Chillwind Camp. (Sadece Alliance oyuncuları buradan quest alabilir). * Tirisfal Glades içindeki The Bulwark. Bu kamp Tirisfal Glades - Western Plaguelands sınırında bulunur. (Sadece Horde oyuncuları buradan quest alabilir). * Teldrassil içindeki Darnassus''. ('''Blackfathom Deeps questleri). * Argent Dawn Guild Hall, Stormwind'de bulunmasına rağmen şu an için boştur. * Argent Dawn ayrıca Azeroth'un diğer bazı bölgelerinde de varlığını sürdürür: ** Ethel Rethor, Desolace ** Dun Morogh ** Everlook, Winterspring ** Everlook, Winterspring ** Blackfathom Deeps (Öldü) Wrath of the Lich King Light's Hope Chapel Savaşı'nı (Battle for Light's Hope Chapel) takiben, Argent Dawn Tirion Frodring liderliğinde yeniden oluşturulan Gümüş El Tarikatı (Order of the Silver Hand) ile birleşerek Argent Crusade örgütünü kurdular. Birlikte, Northrend'de Scourge karşısında savaşmak için karar aldılar. Saygınlık The reputation number in parentheses is for completing the initial quest, not the repeatable version Scourgestones While wearing a trinket granting the Argent Dawn Commission effect, characters can loot scourgestones from undead monsters they've killed, and subsequently turn them in in exchange for valor tokens. Trinkets that enable a character to collect scourgestones are: * , acquirable in Bulwark (Tirisfal Glades) for Horde and Chillwind Camp (Western Plaguelands) for the Alliance. * and , quest rewards from . The trinkets also grant +81 AP (or +48 spell damage) against undead. * The no longer available (physical version) or the equally removed (caster version), quest reward from . The trinket also grants +150 AP (or +85 spell damage) against undead and demons. Görevler Quests significant to gaining Argent Dawn reputation include: :; Cauldron Quests : While having a Vitreous Focuser in your backpack, certain items drop from undead monsters in Western Plaguelands and Stratholme; those items can be combined with Arcane Quickener and Runecloth to poison a scourge cauldron, gaining Argent Dawn reputation. Vitreous Focuser and Arcane Quickener can be acquired from an NPC in your faction's Western Plaguelands camp. The mobs at the first three cauldrons drop Minion's Scourgestones while some mobs at the fourth Cauldron drop Invader's Scourgestones. Therefore Gahrron's Withering is the best place to grind, if you can handle the level 56-58 mobs there. ::After completing the first of the Cauldron quests, you can obtain a Vitreous Focuser from the Apothecary. There isn't any particular warning that you can obtain one, so pay attention and talk to your NPCs. ::In order to complete the quest for cleansing a given cauldron 4 runecloth pieces are needed plus the following: :: (requires 6 Osseous Agitator from skeletal undead) :: (requires 5 Somatic Intensifier from zombie undead) :: (requires 5 Somatic Intensifier from zombie undead) :: (requires 4 Ectoplasmic Resonator from wraithform or ghostly undead) :; Dawn's Gambit : The quest chain starts at Tinkee Steamboil in Burning Steppes with the quest Broodling Essence. In the end, you are able to get the item Dawn's Gambit from Betina Bigglezink at Light's Hope Chapel. Dawn's Gambit turns the students in the Viewing Room in Scholomance into easily killable skeletons, enabling you to kill Vectus and his assistant for another two Corruptor's Scourgestones and some reputation. Once the quest line is completed, you can request more Dawn's Gambits from Betina Bigglezink. (See the main Scholomance article for a complete set of links for the Dawn's Gambit chain.) :; Healthy Scales : After completing , players can loot a Healthy Dragon Scale from Plagued Hatchlings in Scholomance. The scale is not unique, and the quest it gives may be repeated for 75 reputation. :; Other Quests : ::; Blackfathom Deeps :: - 1000 reputation ::: - 1000 reputation :: - 1000 reputation :: - 1000 reputation ::; Desolace :: - 500 reputation ::: - 700 reputation ::; Winterspring (ending in the Plaguelands) :: - 150 reputation :: - 150 reputation :: - 150 reputation ::; Western Plaguelands :: - 100 reputation ::Rewriting the Battle of Darrowshire quest chain - 1750 reputation ::; Eastern Plaguelands / Stratholme :: - 1000 reputation :: - 300 reputation :: - 1000 reputation ::: - 1000 reputation :::: - 1000 reputation ::::: - 500 reputation :::::: - 1000 reputation ::; Temporary world event quests :: - 800 reputation (Only doable within 10 hours from the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj world event) Outdoor reputation grinds In addition to farming Stratholme or Scholomance for Argent Dawn reputation and Scourgestones, players can gain reputation by doing outdoor cauldron quests. * As soon as you are level 50, head to the Western Plaguelands and get an Argent Dawn Commission. * Complete at least the first Cauldron quest immediately so that you can get a Vitreous Focuser. Horde will need to complete before they can start the cauldron quests. If you are able, complete the highest level Cauldron quest you can. You will now be able to collect Osseous Agitators, Somatic Intensifiers (if you completed cauldron #2), and Ectoplasmic Resonators (if you completed cauldron #4). * If your level is in the low 50's, grind the mobs at Sorrow Hill and Felstone Field. * If you can handle level 58 mobs, go to Gahrron's Withering and grind the mobs there. * Do not turn in the Scourgestones, save them. Also save all Osseous Agitators, Somatic Intensifiers and Ectoplasmic Resonators. * When you are honored, stop grinding. Do all the quests in Eastern and Western Plaguelands. Do all the quests in Scholomance and Stratholme. Do not turn in stones yet. Most elite mobs in these dungeons will give you 10 Reputation per kill until you are Revered. Bosses give 50 reputation per kill. Ras Frostwhisper and Baron Rivendare both give 100 reputation each, and Baron gives 300 if you kill him within 45 minutes of entering the gate to Undead Stratholme * Once the quests are done, you can either turn in the stones to push yourself to Revered, or save them if you plan on hitting Exalted. Regardless if you want to push to Exalted, be sure and reserve 10 tokens. You will need them to gain access to the shoulder enchant available at Revered. * If you are collecting Insignias as well, wait until Honored (or Revered if you are going for Exalted) to turn in your Insignia quests and Craftsman's Writs quests. * Once you are Revered, return to the Scourge Cauldrons and use all your Osseous Agitators, Somatic Intensifiers and Ectoplasmic Resonators on the Cauldrons. Turn in all Scourgestones. Use all Argent Dawn Valor Tokens except for 25. You will need 25 tokens for the shoulder enchant available when you hit Exalted. Continue farming Gahrron's Withering until Exalted. A few tips on Gahrron's Withering: * Equip your Argent Dawn Commission and have your Vitreous Focuser in your inventory. * Go to Western Plaguelands and ask for help in general chat. "Anyone want to grind for a bit?". Ideally, you will get a response from someone in their high level fifties to join your party. * Go to Gahrron's Withering and start grinding. You will also be collecting Minion Scourgestones, Invader Scourgestones, and lots of Runecloth. High level green BOE drops will be available, and a good amount of coin. * Wailing Deaths also give 2 rep. at level 70 through Exalted. Ödüller Depending on your reputation with the Dawn, you will be able to purchase certain items from them. Meslek Tarifleri Argent Dawn offers recipes required to make various frost/shadow resist items. An NPC in Naxxramas' death knight wing teaches players how to make items (for free), while and item recipes are sold by the Argent Dawn Quartermasters around the world. Recipes to make the following items are available: Resistance enchantments The Argent Dawn sells various +resistance enchants for the shoulder slot. You'll be able to purchase a single-school resistance enchant at Revered, and a multi-school version at Exalted reputation. Additionally, you're required to hand in 10 Argent Dawn Valor Tokens to gain access to Revered shoulder enchants, and then 25 more Argent Dawn Valor Tokens at Exalted to access the chromatic version. Completion of the Revered quest grants 500 reputation. ;Revered The revered shoulder enchants are available at a cost of once the quest is complete: * (+5 arcane resistance) * (+5 fire resistance) * (+5 frost resistance) * (+5 nature resistance) * (+5 shadow resistance) ;Exalted The exalted shoulder enchant is available at a cost of once the quest is complete: * (+5 to all resistances) Scarlet Crusade enchantments Additionally, Mataus the Wrathcaster offers the following head/leg enchants for and 10 : * (+10 frost resistance) * (+10 shadow resistance) Completion of these quests gives 500 Argent Dawn reputation. These quests are repeatable (and reputation award remains constant). Armaments of the Dawn As of Patch 1.11, you can turn in and to receive rare and epic quality items (also known as "Armaments of Battle") from the quests Superior Armaments of Battle and Epic Armaments of Battle. Completion of this quest gives 500 Argent Dawn rep (as of patch 2.2) and it is repeatable. The number of insignia required is determined by your reputation with Argent Dawn and is as follows: The number indicates the amount of both and you must turn in to the Dawn. For example: rare items at friendly reputation require 30 of each insignia. The items available through those hand-ins are: Miscellaneous The Argent Dawn sells superior snacks for your adventures in Azeroth: :; : Restores 2148 health and 4410 mana over 30 sec. Must remain seated while eating. Requires Friendly reputation. :; : Restores 1933 health over 27 sec. Also increases your Strength by 10 for 10 minutes. Requires Revered reputation. :; : Restores 4410 mana over 30 sec. Also increases your Spirit by 10 for 10 minutes. Requires Revered reputation. Also, at Light's Hope Chapel and just southeast to the entrance to Plaguewood, two Argent Dawn Medics are available to honored players. The medics can cast the cleanse spell to rid the player of Ghoul Rot or other diseases that nearby undead can inflict on the player. The medics won't talk to players with reputation less than honored. Trivia *"Argent" Fransızca Gümüş, "Argentum" Latince "Gümüş" ve "Argjend" Ermenice "Gümüş" anlamına gelir, ki Argent Dawn tabardı üzerinde doğan gümüş güneş arması vardır. *''Argent'' aynı zamanda hanedan armacılığında beyaz veya gümüş renk olarak kullanılır. İlginçtir ki hafif Argent rengi hanedan armacılığında ortak olarak Ay'ı temsil etmek için kulanılırken, Argent Dawn tarafından Güneş için kullanılmıştır. *(oyuncular için) Naxxramas, Northrend'e taşınıyor olmasına rağmen, pre-TBC sürümler için Attunement'i tamamlayabilirsiniz. Past changes References External links Argent Dawn Category:Factions Kategori:Organizasyonlar